Using an electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer or portable media device), a user can search for and select a specific location, such as a location on a map. For example, an electronic device may generally attempt to match user input search information (e.g., the name of a specific location) with information in a database accessible by the device that may include a list of various locations. When multiple matches are detected between user search information and database locations, the user is often prompted to select from a list of the detected matches, and usually shown in a linear table. This approach of showing search results in a list, however, may not be very visually appealing to a user and may not easily convey the dimension of the result set, or the geographic distribution of the result set.